


Why Do You Stay?

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: Ben and Rook get into an argument because Ben doesn’t think he deserves Rook.





	Why Do You Stay?

Rook frowned as Ben got out of the truck and slammed the door, harder then he needed to, and stomped towards his house. His human partner had been angry with him for over a week now and he couldn’t figure out what he had done. He had even tried to confront Ben a couple of days ago but apparently the words, “I do not know what I did to upset you but clearly you are angry with me,” was not the right thing to say. Ben had only been getting grumpier and harder to deal with as the days passed. Annoyed at himself and a bit at his partner, the Revonnahgander went to turn the wheel of his truck to pull back out into traffic when his plumbers badge sounded out.

“Rook?”  
Startled for a moment, the alien quickly answered back the voice of Magister Tennyson. “This is Rook Blonko. How may I help you, Magister?”  
“Are you and Ben fighting?” The elderly human’s voice asked worriedly. Confused Rook questioned, “Why would you ask that, sir?”  
“Because Ben tried to file an actual official request for a partner reassignment.”

The serious tone had Rook freezing, his blood felt like ice in his veins. He knew the two of them were, for some reason, not on good terms and amazingly enough Ben’s performance on the battlefield had improved greatly. If he was honest with himself, the blue alien had actually been enjoying that his partner seemed to finally be taking the job seriously. Even to the point of in some cases not needing backup at all, even from him.  
“Rook?”

Shaking away the thoughts, Rook answered back, “I believe Ben has been angry with me, but I am uncertain why.”  
“You better find out why,” came the stressed voice of the older Tennyson, “He’s gone through actual official channels to put this request in. If I can’t come up with a good reason to keep you two together I will have to honor the request.”

“...understood,” the Revonnahgander answered back softly. He put the truck into park and then got out to face his partner and finally get his answers. As he walked up the driveway he tried not to let his thoughts drift to anger, even as he thought he and Ben had finally reached an understanding a while ago that they should discuss things with each other to, at the very least, avoid cultural misunderstandings. By the time he got to the door and knocked on it he was more than a bit peeved.

“Rook?” Ben asked as he opened the door, the confused look changing to one of annoyance and poorly hidden anger, “what do you want? We’re done for the day.”  
That only seemed to enrage the alien even more and without a word he shoved Ben back into the house before stomping inside and slamming the door closed behind him.  
“Rook? What the hell?”

“You were just going to replace me? You were not even going to talk to me? You were going to just be done with me as if our partnership or even our friendship means nothing?!!” Rook stared at him, hands clenched as he watched Ben stare at him, the anger disappearing from those vivid green eyes for only a moment of confusion followed by comprehension of what the alien had just said before it returned. Ben glared at him before looking away, arms crossing over his chest.   
“What do you want me to say? We both know it’s for the best.”

Rook stood there for a moment, the feeling almost as if Ben had punched him in the gut as Four Arms. He was unaware that he was now growling, so enraged as he was. Even the sight of Ben turning to look back at him confused and almost fearful didn’t do a thing to calm him down. He snarled out softly, “how would I know anything when you refuse to talk to me? All you’ve done is be angry with me. You won’t tell me why or even let me apologize. What did I do to deserve this?”

“What did you do,” Ben’s voice rose as he faced off against Rook, his hands forming fists as well and his voice filling with the full force of his rage, “how about make me realize that I’m not good enough to be your partner? What about making it so obvious that as far as the universe is concerned I’m just a lousy prototype for the apparent masterpiece that is the fake Ben Ten from the Intergalactic TV Show. All you could talk about the entire time was how that was the real Ben Ten you imagined being partnered with. How amazing it would have been if I had been like that. How starstruck you were when the phony showed up and it’s as if everything I’ve done saving the universe was nothing cause that Ben Ten could have done it better!”

Not done yet, Ben glared hard at Rook, his anger almost a physical blow as the Revonnahgander took in his words. The human forced out, “you don’t think I don’t hear what everyone says about me? I know I can be terrible to work with. I’m not a hero, not really. You didn’t have to turn down another chance at promotion and ruin your career to stay by my side and babysit me, Rook. I’m going to get a new partner. You can finally get the recognition you deserve.”

And just like that nearly all the anger left Rook as the reasoning behind his partner’s anger finally registered to him. Ben’s anger had started around the time of Sapien and the actor Ben Ten had shown up. It had not registered to the alien as being directed at him at the time since the first couple days following that mishap the human had been angry at everyone in general. It was no secret that the intergalactic broadcasts for the Ben 10’s shows had been a big driving force for the Plumber’s even used in recruitment on some of the more outer systems. It also wasn’t really hidden that among the Plumbers stationed on Earth, Ben was a bit of a running gag. An inside joke for being the exact opposite of just what everyone expects. Also, his never-ending ability to attract trouble like sugar attracted ants.

“I did not realize you knew about that offer,” Rook said hesitantly. He had been approached with the change of a promotion, but it would have taken him away from Earth. That seemed to be an even worse thing to say as it made Ben glare even colder and his eyes glistened with suddenly unshed tears.  
“How could I not know about it? Half of Plumbers base was talking about it. It’s not every day that the Magistrata send a representative down for just one person. You’re the greatest plumber around so of course the higher ups recognize that. You were an idiot to turn them down.”

Rook took a step closer to Ben, lifting a hand to rest on Ben’s still tense shoulder. He tried to keep his voice calm, not wanting to add any more fuel to the fire by there being a misunderstanding, “I turned them down because, just like Revonnah when I was a child, Earth is now my home. I do not intend to leave it now that I have found it.”  
Ben looked up at him but remained silent. Hoping that that was an encouraging sign, Rook continued on, “I also do not see where being your partner is a bad thing, Ben. You said I am the greatest plumber but that is only because of all that I have learned fighting by your side. Together we can overcome anything, Ben.”

He could feel Ben tremble. He moved his hands to cup Ben’s face and could feel the wetness of the silently shed tears.   
“You state you are not a hero, but I have stood beside you through impossible odds and never once did you falter. Never once did you give up. You are the greatest hero in the universe, Ben. Even if only to me.”  
He bent down so that he could rest his forehead against Ben’s and look into those glistening emerald eyes. Rook whispered softly, “please do not ask me to leave when all I want is to stay by your side.”

Rook wasn’t sure who moved first, all he knew was that Ben was fully in his arms and those soft lips were against his. Ben’s arms were wrapped snugly around his neck and Rook was nearly lifting Ben up into the air as he embraced tightly around that slim waist. He felt as Ben wept into the kiss, lips brushing against his as the human begged, “don’t ever leave me Blonko.”  
Just as desperate to never let his human go, Rook only pulled back enough to whisper a vow, “I will never part from you, Ben,” before reclaiming the human’s mouth with a near desperate passion. It was a promise he had every intention of keeping.


End file.
